McNamaraTroy: From Humble Beginnings
by R.J. Peterson
Summary: The family drama of Christian Troy and Sean McNamara didn't begin in 2003, but must rather from the beginning of their practice. This is the origin story of the McNamara/Troy partnership
1. Prologue: Med School

**Med School, 1982**

"We're in!" exclaimed a twenty year old Christian Troy. "Don't be so cocky, Christian. We still have to endure five years here. We're not surgeons yet," Sean said, trying (and failing) to hide his excitement and anxiety. "Come on, Seannie. Stop trying to hide it. I know you're excited."

"Yeah, I know. I am really excited. I always wanted to be a surgeon, ever since I got my…" Sean trailed off. "Yeah, I know. Bad memories, it's in the past, buddy. Just let it go. It's all behind us now."

"Yeah…" They were standing outside [insert medical school in Florida here], their new med school. "I wonder when the bell's gonna-"

The bell's first shrill ringing of the day sounded. Christian looked to Sean and smiled. "It's time." Sean smiled nervously as a little sweat trailed down his cheek. "I...I guess it is," he said. Chridtian slapped Sean on the back. "Let's go, hm?"

As they walked into the doors, Christian told Sean; "Now is the beginning of lots of cash, big houses, hot cars and even hotter women." Sean shook his head. "Christian, you know I have a girlfriend."

"Yeah, I know. You can keep the houses, money and cars. I'll take the ladies." He clicked his tongue twice, and patted Sean on the shoulder and waved. "See you in class, partner."

"See ya," Sean waved back. He shoved his bag into his locker and went to Dr. Robinson's class. He wasn't a mean old guy like you'd think he was. "Okay. Today is your first day at med school, yes? Don't expect to become fantastic surgeons and doctors right away. Or even at all. If you are here on your own accord, good luck. If your parents sent you, may God have mercy on your soul, because this place," he laughed "is hell for the weak of heart and stomach. Trust me, your first five surgeries will have you throwing up."

Christian walked in and sat by Sean. "Who's the geezer?" Sean looked forward and paid attention. "Shut up, Christian, you're gonna fuck up everything we everything we ever worked for. We have worked way too hard for this."

"Hm. Lost faith in me already, huh?" Christian laughed. "We'll be fine." Christian ruffled Sean's hair. "Trust me." Sean thought. "Just, pay attention, will you?"

"Oh, fine," he sat silently, Moving uncomfortably a little. Then he said "You know, I think the future looks good for us."

Sean silently agreed.


	2. Chapter One: Graduation

CHAPTER I

GRADUATION

1987

"We did it, guys! We did it!" Liz exclaimed. "Yeah, we did!" Sean exclaimed with her. Julia, holding the new baby, Matt, walked by. "Oh, Sean, I-I'm so proud of you!" she said, tears in her eyes. Sean smiled, speechless. "Can I…?" he asked. She smiled, and handed over the baby. "Hey, Mattie. Now that I'm an official surgeon, I'll be able to help you when you're hurt, buddy."

Matt giggled and placed his little chubby hand on his dad's stubbled beard. "I love you too, bud." A voice went over the intercom, breaking the moment. "Costa, Quentin," it said. A guy with medium-long hair went to the stand and accepted his degree. "Cruz, Elizabeth,"

With tears in her eyes she went up to the stand. SHe took her degree and said into the microphone "After five years with the likes of the fabulous Quentin Costa, the intelligent Sean McNamara, the idiot Christian Troy," everyone in the awudience laughed, and Christian blushed. "And who could forget, the sassiest girl in town, Miss Linda Klein! Thank you! Thank you guys! I love you all so much, as much as I do hate you Christian." More laughing, and more redness around Christian's cheeks. Liz was crying from joy. She waved quickly.

A half hour passed until they reached Linda. She didn't say anything. She was always shy around people she didn't know, but around her friends she was about as rowdy. She was blushing from the clapping. Few minutes passed until Sean was called. "McNamara, Sean,"

He took his degree and gave his speech. "Uh…" he laughed nervously. "I haven't done this since high school...I just want to thank all my friends. Linda, Liz, my future wife Julia, Quentin, but as great as you all are, I would never have gotten through without my best friend and future business partner, Christian Troy. You are one person I could never bear to lose, I mean, I can't imagine doing anything fun without you involved. You were there for my wedding, you were there when my son was born, I want you to be available for dinner every once in a while. I can't imagine going into this practice without Christian. You are my best friend and you always will be. Will all the shit you put me through this year, thanks." He smiled sincerely and got off the stage. Christian followed Sean with his eyes, surprised to find a tear in it. He let the tear go. Sean diserved it. That was one hell of a speech. After around an hour Christian's name was called. "Troy, Christian." He stood up. _Inhale, exhale, what the hell am I going to say about Sean, inhale, how should insult Liz this time, exhale, left, inhale, right, exhale…_

He was at the stage. He took his degree. He stepped to the microphone. He cleared his throat. "I uh...I would like to thank my friends. Liz and Linda and Quentin...Julia...and, of course, Sean. You heard the speech about me from him. He made me out as the perfect being, but, uh...that isn't me...I mean, he was talking about me, obviously, but I'm not that great. I'm a little what you might call a manwhore, but, um, he's the perfect one. He's honest, I'm not, he's a good father, I'll never be, uh, he's a great husband to his wife Julia, I'll probably never get married. You know. I would never ask anyone what he has that I don't, because the only thing he has that I don't, is everything. He's a great friend. I can't say that enough...he's the greatest guy I ever met. Yeah, he's better than even you, Quentin," he smiled. "But, I mean...he's the best guy I'd ever met, and if I were a chick, I'd have got with him before Julia. Joking, joking...but, uh, thanks." He walked off the stage.

He was sweating. They finished the ceremony and they all went home.


	3. Chapter Two: Dinner

CHAPTER II

DINNER

_CHRISTIAN_

Julia made lasagna for the graduation dinner. I didn't know she could cook so well. I loved it. We were all there, Me, Sean, Julia, Linda, Liz. Sean invited Quentin but he decided to leave. I never liked him. "Jules," Sean said. "The lasagna is the best I've ever had." Julia smiled at him. I loved the way she smiled. "Thank you, Sean," she replied.

Liz and Linda noted the the superbness of the garlic bread. She thanked them as well. I took another bite of the both. "Mm! Y'know Julia, I never thought anyone could be a better cook than my foster mom, but...I'm having second thoughts," I smiled. I was good at that. Hell, I still am.

Matt that night. You'd never know he'd be the one to date a psychotically racist bitch, and go after my then ex-wife, spend all my and Sean's money on meth. Let's not even mention that Kimber took all the money and Jenna, leaving my son for dead and attempting to turn his apartment, nearly killing himself in process. The kid had a really painful future.

And Sean. The bastard looked so young. I can remember it. No wrinkling on his forehead, nothing wrong with his chin, hey, I told him "I can fix that for you, just a little nip-and-tuck, no problem." But nooo.

Linda had been thinner too. She looked great. I never thought of it then, but if I had the chance to go back in time, she'd be the first thing I'd do. Liz always looked like shit though. I'm kidding. She didn't look too bad, but her smile...as much artificial contempt we had for eachother, I always loved that smile of hers. It made me feel warm inside. She's sweet, you know?

There's something we never mentioned to Sean or Linda or Julia. Before Liz came out, we were in a relationship. We made out, had sex, you know. I broke up with her because I didn't think it was working…she never forgave me. I always feel like shit when I think about it.

"Hey, Christian." I snapped back to reality. "More garlic bread?" Julia asked. "I'm gonna put it in the fridge, I just wanted to know if you wanted another piece." she said. That trembling in her voice. She nervous, or scared or...hurt? "What's wrong?" I asked. "I just want to know-"

"Something's wrong, Julia, I hear it in your voice," I said. She rolled her eyes. She inhaled heavily. Her eyes were pink. "Fine." She sniffled a little bit. "I don't think Matt is Sean's son." I looked at her like she was crazy. She had to be. "What? Then...then who do you think is the real father?" I asked, dreading the answer.

She sniffled again. "You." I put my hand on her shoulder. "Julia, that's ridiculous." She moved my arm off her shoulder. "Don't touch me," she said, sounding displaced. "Hey, Jules have you seen my-what's going on in here?" I walked to him. "Nothing, just one last piece of bread of the garlic," I smiled, and bit into the bread and walked out.

Me, Liz and Linda talked a while, and then I went home. It was my old place back in Miami. Where I screwed a million girls after making a million bucks. Where I changed Wilber. I miss my old place. Sean probably misses that wooden cock I had on that damned pedestal. Stupid dick. Not Sean, the wood one.


	4. Chapter Three: Pre-Production

CHAPTER III

PRE-PRODUCTION

_LIZ_

We all sat down like a family at Christian's place. Back then it was a complete shithole, but after four or five years he got it all cleaned up an pizazzled. To think I went out with him in high school. I wish he knew that if he wanted me back again all those years ago, given my period, I would choose between slapping him or accepting his proposition.

But anyway, we sat on his couch and planned stuff out for our business. "How about Nip-n-Tuck Plastic Surgeries?" Linda suggested. "'Nip-n-Tuck?' Listen, Linda, that sounds so fifties. We need something fresh, something new...but professional. I'm thinking just calling it 'Troy and McNamara'" Christian said. "Why is your name first, Christian. The name 'McNamara and Troy' sounds much more articulate."

"How about we cut the word 'and' out of it and replace it with a slash-mark, like that." Sean said, showing a piece of paper with the name written on it.

"'McNamara/Troy.'" Christian listened to how it sounded. "I like it. Yeah. Let's do that." Sean smiled. "Good! Good," he said. "Our line!" Christian said, excitedly. "We've gotta say it at the beginning of every consult. You remember the line?"

Sean was smiling. "Yeah, yeah," he chuckled. "'Tell me what you don't like about yourself.' We stopped doing that a while ago. That's a really good idea Christian, I haven't said that in such a long time...not since year three in med school," he laughed. "'Tell me what you don't like about yourself, Dr. Cruz'," Christian joked. "Oh, shut up, Christian."

"Now we need some good real estate…we need a place, right? Like, offices, sterile rooms," Linda said. "We'll use my basement," I joked. "Lizzie, I think your basement is the most non-sterile area on earth, what with all the dildoes-"

"Christian! Shut the hell up," Sean said, not being able to control the smile on his face, and laughing a little. "There is a building for sale right near the beach. Good size, big enough rooms for operation. And the outside looks damn good. Here. Look," Linda showed us the powdery-feeling pages, the kind that feel terrible after your hands finished drying after a shower.

"The one in the top left. I circled it," said Linda. "That does look pretty good. I can ask the school if they would donate some supplies. I went out to the doctor supply store and bought a couple sets of professional surgery things. I have five bovies, five 15 blades, five 10 blades, a few pairs of tongs, and some others. The first thing we need is-"

"Sean, let's buy the place first, hmm?" I said. "Right..yeah."


	5. Chapter Four: The Office

CHAPTER IV

THE OFFICE

_SEAN_

"There it is," I said. It looked better in person. I had driven past the building while driving to med school, and never once had I would have so much surgical fun in there, or have a most-wanted drug lord as a client, or even someone like Joan Rivers almost be a client.

All that pain and suffering we endured...Ariel and Matt and Escobar Gallardo and that last run in with Christian and Merill and Madame Rose...and then Quentin. I still find it hard to believe he was the Carver…and his sister was the detective and assisted him.

We went through twisted shit. And that building housed it all. But I wouldn't trade any of it. Not a single moment, because I am where I am now. Matt's turned everything around, and many of my enemies are gone. I think that's good.

We stared at our new facility. "It's huge," Liz said. "Mine's huge-er," Christian smiled. Liz laughed a little. "Shut up, Christian." I said. "You guys think it's the one? The right one?" Linda turned to me. "Does it have a golf course?" I looked to Linda, and we both laughed. Then the other two. "You know what? I think it's right. I do like it," Christian said. "Me too. Yeah," said Liz. "I'll go talk to the seller, Sean, you coming with?" Christian asked.

"Yeah." we walked into the new facility. Liz and Linda jumped about exctedly, hugging and squealing like a couple of 1960's girls who got to shake Paul McCartney's hand.

In the office, we met with the seller and talked business. "So, $20,000 for full purchase, or $10,000 initial payment and $200 a month? What do you think Christian?"

"$200 a month will have devastating effects to the business, Sean. We'll just pay the $20,000 up front." I thought about it. Say the business held for 40 years. By then we'd pay more than we should have here. That makes sense…

"Yeah. That sounds about right." My phone rang. One of the bulky cinder-block ones form the late eighties. "Hello?" I answered. It was Julia. "Sean. Please. It's Matt." That didn't sound good. And it wasn't. I quickly pulled $10,000 from my wallet. "You do the rest, Christian," I said before runnng for my car. "Where the hell'd you get $10,000?" I heard him yelling.

In the car, I listened to Julia crying. "What's happened? Where are you, Julia?" She was sobbing. "I'm at the hospital. Matt isn't breathing."


	6. Chapter Five: The Hospital Part One

CHAPTER V

THE HOSPITAL

_Part One_

_MATT_

I remember it. It's hazy, but I remember it. I don't know how. Dad always said people can remember things from their infanthood if it was life-threatening enough or tragic enough. My chest was in pain. It's a good thing my dad got there.

I remember him. He looked so young. That was before I ruined his life. He thought I was the most beautiful thing in existence. Sometimes, nowadays, he probably thinks it's true. But it really isn't. Ever since I shaved my head or when I tried to cook meth, or even if I did the shit.

He said something. It was gibberish to me then. "It's okay Matt," he said. "It's gonna be…" I could feel the pain in my chest and see the pain in his eyes. When I remember the pain I had, I want to say JUST FIX ME YOU ASSHOLE I CAN"T BREATHE! HELP ME!

Thank God I never said it. He couldn't put me under, so he inject me with a shitload of local anesthetic. It hurt a little less. I can't remember the surgery. After the injections, It just goes blank.


	7. Chapter Six: THe Hospital Part Two

CHAPTER VI

THE HOSPITAL

Part Two

JULIA

I was so scared...scared that Matt would die. Sean came quick enough and performed the surgery. Matt had swallowed a button that was too small for the x-rays to pick up. I was so glad t worked out so well….

I was so happy it was okay, and since Sean was the doctor performing, it was free of charge. Sometimes I refuse to believe it, but being married to a plastic surgeon was really great.

But...in Matt's later years, when he was sixteen...when he beat up the transexual, shaved his head, started robbing those stores...I wished I had either gotten the abortion or that Sean was too late that day...but when Matt got that degree, that was the one time I was truly proud of him. That was the one time in Matt's lifetime that I knew I didn't fail as a parent. I was proud of him and myself. It...gave me new life.

I thanked Sean after the surgery, for saving our baby, and I thanked him again for passing down his surgical skill to our son.


End file.
